Electrical connectors for vehicular applications must be able to withstand the high vibrations to which vehicles are subjected almost continuously in use. The connectors also must provide high quality electrical connection through very broad ranges of temperature variations. Additionally, many electrical connections must be splash-proof to ensure at least some protection against environmental moisture. Electrical connectors that are disposed in the engine compartment also must protect against the inadvertent but inevitable manual contact that occurs as an automobile mechanic is trying to access a nearby vehicular component disposed in the crowded engine compartment.
Electrical connectors for vehicular alternators must meet all of the above identified design criteria and further must accommodate extremely high amperage. In particular, electrical connectors for vehicular alternators may carry currents as high as 150 amps. Electrical connectors for such high amperage applications must be fairly massive, with a large surface-to-surface contact, and with a large cross-sectional area and with high normal contact forces.
The typical prior art vehicular alternator includes a threaded stud terminal to which a threaded nut may be selectively connected. The typical prior art terminal for connection to such an alternator includes a mating end effectively defining a generally planar eyelet that is dimensioned to be slidably passed over the threaded stud of the alternator. The opposed end of such a terminal typically will be crimped and/or soldered to the conductor of the wire leading to or from the alternator. The eyelet is maintained in a mated condition on the alternator by the nut which is threaded tightly against the planar portion of the eyelet for securely retaining the terminal on the alternator and for providing the large surface contact area and high contact forces that are desired.
The typical prior art electrical connector for vehicular alternators, and other such threaded nut and stud electrical connectors generally perform very well. However, the threaded components of these prior art connectors are fairly expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the threaded interconnection adds significantly to assembly time and costs and can make disassembly for periodic repair and maintenance difficult. In this regard, rust, corrosion or accumulated engine compartment deposits can make the threaded disconnection of the nut from the alternator stud extremely difficult and time consuming. Any attempt to provide environmental sealing for such an electrical connection will generally require an entirely separate protection means that is functionally and structurally unrelated to the threaded interconnection to the alternator.
Many prior art electrical connectors rely upon resiliency of the metal to achieve electrical connection. However, it is extremely difficult to achieve the high contact forces with an electrical connector that must also ensure a large surface contact area and a large crosssectional area of metal. Examples of electrical connectors that have attempted to avoid threaded means for achieving electrical connection include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,387 which issued to Neidecker on Sept. 14, 1976 which shows a snap-type connector for a battery terminal; U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,924 which issued to Bungo et al. on Mar. 1, 1977 and which shows a spark plug connector; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,157 which issued to Nestor et al. on Jan. 19, 1988 which shows a multi-component electrical connector having a resilient internal contact means.
Other prior art electrical connectors have included spring means which are intended to achieve secure electrical connection without resorting to combinations of threads and nuts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,067 issued to Dufresne on June 4, 1985 and shows a battery cable connector having a generally circular spring clip; U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,654 issued to Friedman on Sept. 11, 1984 and shows a complex electrical connector assembly for a battery terminal including an internally disposed coil spring for biasing a movable electrical contact. U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,796 issued to Eriksson on May 31, 1983 and shows a battery terminal post clamp having a complex arrangement of pivoting members which are intended to pivot into secure electrical connection with a battery post, and to alternately and selectively enable release from the battery post.
Still other connectors have included a stamped member having a pair of deflectable arms with apertures extending therethrough. The arms can be biased such that the apertures align with one another to permit insertion of a pin through the aligned apertures. However, when the biasing force on the arms is released, the arms resiliently return to a condition where they bind against the pin inserted through the apertures. Connectors of this type have been used for various low current connector applications where a large surface contact area and high normal contact forces are not essential. Examples of connectors of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,359 which issued to Keller on Jan. 19, 1982 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,076 which issued to Kinkaid et al. on Dec. 5, 1972.
The prior art further includes the use of clips which perform no direct electrical connection function, but which securely retain the housings of two electrical connectors together. Prior art of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,813 which issued to Hesse on Apr. 9, 1985.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a high amperage electrical connector that enables quick connection and disconnection.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an electric connector for vehicular alternators that can quickly be clipped into connection with a post on the alternator and that can be quickly selectively removed therefrom.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide an alternator connector that can be connected or disconnected to an alternator post manually and without the use of special tooling.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a high amperage electrical connector for use in a high vibration environment while providing a desired degree of environmental protection.